Best Friends Brother Justin Bieber
by MahoneKidrauhl
Summary: Destiney Elizabeth Butler, she looks nothing like her older brother, she has dark hair and she's a year younger than Ryan Butler. But her and Justin Bieber had a spark, before the thing happened. That made her hate him forever. Will he be able to make her like him again or just want to be friends?


"Oh my, is that player cute" I said as they called out 'Nikola Vucevic' my brother just looked at me and chuckled I looked back at him "They're making such a big deal for a last seed team"

"I know, but it is their last home game sis" he said and smiled "They needed to go out with a bang" I just laughed, we watched the game and then it started doing the kiss cam thing, ugh. So the lovely couple in front of us decided they wanted to 'Audition' for a better word, they looked like vacuums like they were sucking each other lungs out for themselves, it was nasty

"He should've went to a hockey game….a tonsil hockey game" Ryan whispered and we both started laughing

"Do you think they even realize people are doing this to them?" I asked looking disgusted at them, Ryan just shook his head at me "Aren't they here to watch a game?" I asked Ryan started laughing at me

"Guess not sis" he said and turned back to the game, we watched the rest of it, it was close the Magic was winning for most of the game and then they ended up losing just when Ryan and I got our hopes up, they started losing, of course, they ended up losing but that's okay they can stay last seed if they really want to I guess, it was good to spend the quality time with my brother, we never do this anymore, I missed him

"That was a good game" Ryan looked at me as we are walking through the lobby of the 'Amway Center' to our car "Much better than their others, even though they did lose" he said with an approving face, I just looked at him and laughed, that is until I turned my head and saw the lovely couple who was sitting in front of us, sitting on a bench, guess what they were doing, that's right sucking each other's faces off

"Don't they ever stop" I whispered to Ryan, he hadn't even noticed and then if on cue he nodded in agreement , just then they pulled away from each other to catch a breath I'm assuming and I recognized the boy, "That's Justin" I said poking Ryan on the shoulder

"Oh yeah that is" he said and shrugged, that's right, Justin Bieber, go ahead fan girl get it out, because I definitely won't, he's such a tool im surprised he stayed with Selena this long, he is Ryan's best friend so when he comes over I have to behave myself, no matter how much I want to punch him in his stupid hoe bag head, I don't hate him, that's an understatement, I loathe him with a passion, Ryan knows that so when he does invite him over he stays as far away from me as possible, I saw Justin wave out the corner of my eye and I saw Ryan wave back, he just stared at me was he expecting me to wave back? Was he hit in the head with a fucking coconut hell to the fuck no was I waving back to that ego maniac tool bag. I'm mean to him, don't like get the hell away from my story.

"Justin's really not that bad of a guy" Ryan said after we had gotten into the car, I just kept looking out the window

"Ryan do you remember what he did to me?" I asked, hoping he would get the hint to drop the subject

"Of course I do Liz, and you know I've hated him, ever since for that, but he is still my best friend, I had my throw at him, maybe just give him a chance?" he suggested

"No way in Hell will I give that Douchebag another chance" I said triumphantly and looked back out the window, Ryan sighed in frustration, it was then I knew I won that argument and we didn't talk for the rest of the ride home

"Night Elizabeth, get ready for tomorrow night" Ryan said as he made his way upstairs to his room me following closely behind him

"Night Ry, can't wait for tomorrow night" I said as he turned to his room and I kept walking down the hall to mine, My name is Destiney Elizabeth Butler, everyone calls me Elizabeth, because I hate the name Destiney, I really do, but anyway's, yes Ryan Butler's sister, I know, you've never heard of me, most haven't I keep in the shadows, that is until now that I've decided it was time I share my story with you.


End file.
